As Val/Histrocial
OLDER VERSIONS, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! As Val Customization The standard variant comes in with a medium barrel, a standard 20-round magazine and a collapsible stock. The weapon can be fitted with a grip, a sight mount, it's magazine can be expanded to 30 rounds, and mount an IR laser sight. The Iron sights can be recommended, as they are relatively clear and flat and maintain the weapon's excellent drawtime. Unlike most other assault rifles, the As Val's Original and CQC variants are viable with most 4x sights, which can be somewhat recommended on the As Val (Classic) thanks to its high controllability, particularly behind cover. Tactics The As Val and its smaller counterpart, the As Val C can be used as a quiet flanker and silent defender weapon. It's preferred by operators for its low pricepoint, high rate of fire, and its flinch. The As Val displays many qualities that the SMG's display in terms of flinching opponents to a point where accurate retaliation can be very difficult. In fact, the As Val can be seen as a "heavy SMG", taking a middle role between the Recon and Assault classes. This aspect makes the As Val family a fearsome contender in close and medium range engagements where the quick and silent dispatch of an enemy can mean the difference between living or surviving. The clip size is very low even when extended and as such prolonged combat should be generally avoided. On average, a kill will require around 8 shots, including misses. The best use of the As Val and the As Val C is to play much like a SMG-recon. Try to get close up and aggressive where the high RoF and decent damage will wreak havoc on players, The built in suppressor makes flanking foes extremely deadly, and attaching a grip will give an extra edge in close range engagements. It boasts the lowest drawtime of all "original" type Assault Rifles currently in the game, making it highly useful in CQC combat and a possible option for competitve end-game play. However, the loss of DPS will require effective use of stealth tactics to compensate, or alternatively one could keep the iron sights and let the As Val's superior drawtime get the extra bullets required for the kill. It is a highly recommended purchase for F2P players, as it has consistently high prefomance (with its high firerate, integrated silencer, low drawtime, solid DPS and high stability) for a incredibly accessible price. AS Val C Customization The C variant comes in with a short barrel, a standard 20-round magazine, a built-in grip, and a capped stock. The weapon can be fitted a sight mount, it's magazine can be expanded to 30 rounds, and mount an IR laser sight. Generally, it is recommended to use with extended mags and iron sights as the weapon's high recoil makes optic sights hard to control for the standard player, and the intergrated silencer means muzzle flash isn't a problem while aiming down the barrel. Unlike other Assault Rifles, all As Val Variants have access to 4x sights, including the As Val C. Unsuprisingly, this is not recommended on the As Val C due to its extremely low stability. However, it is amusing to consider the PSO 4x sight, whose scope length is almost the same as the gun itself. Tactics This is the Assault class' psuedo-SMG. The Val C plays very much like the VS Val, at the cost of medium-long range capacity. Its higher firerate makes for astoundingly quick kills, but it also causes the weapon's short clip to become a bigger issue. For those willing to make that trade, this is a fiercely deadly CQC weapon at the cost of versatility. Since it fires so quickly (sharing one of the fastest RoF's in the game) it has incredibly consistant hipfire damage and can usually kill foes before their drawtime is even finished. However, this weapon has very little control which is only magnified by the high firerate, forcing this weapon to play almost exclusively at close or medium range. High risk, High reward, but always quiet, it's highly recommended to those familiar with the Recon class. It is strongly recommended to purchase a solid sidearm, as to compensate for the weapon's short clip (as such, the Redhawk should be avoided). While its low damage makes crits extremely weak, its high firerate means it will happen more frequently than with other weapons. This weapon's short clip demands manual reloads after every other kill, if not every kill. Luckily, the As Val C' features a very quick reload, especially when the clip isn't empty. A safe assumption is that the weapon will spend around 10 bullets per kill (factoring in possible misses), making combat against three or more opponents exceedingly difficult. However, being a stealth weapon such situations can generally be avoided with proper knowledge of the map. It has the lowest drawtime for a silenced automatic weapon in the entire game, a wonderful firerate and a great DPS to match, making it a contender for end-game competitive players who want a silenced CQC option. However, its pure CQC nature may not appeal for everyone and effectively managing its short clip will require a bit of practice. It has the highest RoF of any weapon in the game, tied with the M249 series' Original and CQC variants. VSS The Vintovka Snayperskaya Spetsialnaya is the sniper variant of the AS Val series (Although in real life, the two are entirely different weapons.), sporting the a long version of the muffled barrel used by full-sized VALs. Customization By default, the weapon comes in with a fixed stock, a long barrel, a 20 round magazine, and a x4 PSO-1 scope. The optics can be changed to suit the player's needs, the magazine can be expanded to 30 rounds, and fitted with an IR laser sight. The default optic can be removed to lower the weapon's drawtime, and sometimes is recommended to take advantage of the VSS's lack of muzzle flash. Tactics Contrary to what the 4x scope may imply, the VSS is best utilized at medium to short ranges. Always use 3 round bursts to take down enemies hiding behind cover or at a distance. It is recommended to buy and equip the extended mag, or else you will find yourself reloading while an enemy is flanking you. Due to the high fire rate and high damage capacity at close range, it is suggested to use another scope instead of the default 4x. However, if you choose to use the default scope, be sure to take your time to aim and never shoot beyond medium ranges. For those who want to play a bit more offensively, using the iron sights decreases the draw time and make it significantly more versatile. For a standard player this may prove highly desirable over the use of an optic sight, as the iron sights are fairly clear. The VSS's drawtime is actually slightly shorter than all other long-range in the Assault Rifle class, making it arguably the most versatile option of the "long-range" category. This is only further augmented by the VSS's high firerate, which helps dramatically in close/medium quarter combat.The hip fire on the VSS is extremely accurate at point blank range and incredibly reliable, so it's not necessary to scope in at closer ranges. Strangely, the As Val fares better at full-auto fire from medium-long distances than the VSS. This is due to its higher stability and lower vertical rise after a grip is applied, thus making a 4x scope more controllable on the As Val than its "long-range" counterpart. However, the As Val also sports a lower accuracy stat and a lower DPS, it's a tradeoff of spike damage at range (of the VSS) vs slower-but-accurate damage at range (of the As Val). The VSS is generally beaten by some of the other end-game weapons in terms of a mid-to-long range silenced weapon, but remains a solid weapon choice for fans of the other As Val series weapons or for those looking for a mid-range option without sacrificing close quarter capacity. VSS Antique Edition The Vintovka Snayperskaya Spetsialnaya is the sniper variant of the AS Val series, sporting the a long version of the muffled barrel used by full-sized Vals. This patictular VSS has been given a golden disign and a darker wooden stock. Customization By default, the weapon comes in with a fixed stock, a long barrel, a 30 round magazine, and a x4 PSO-1 scope. The optics can be changed to suit the player's needs, the magazine can be expanded to 40 rounds, and fitted with an IR laser sight. Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...